Dear Moon
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: {Seorang malaikat malam sepertiku tidak perlu merasakan cinta dan tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta dari manusia sempurna sepertimu} (KookV, Seme/Top Kook, Uke/Bottom V), (Rate T), (Au ! Hanahaki Disease) By Kimmy


**' _..Dear Moon..'_**

 **By Kimmy**

 **Rate T**

 **{ _Seorang malaikat bulan sepertiku tidak perlu merasakan cinta dan tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta dari manusia sempurna sepertimu}_**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

' _Dear Moon, will he still love me ?'_

Berkali-kali Taehyung menghabiskan malamnya duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di balkon untuk menghirup rokok dan menghembuskannya ke langit malam penuh bintang. Hal ini sudah ia lakukan sejak 5 bulan yang lalu, alasan dibalik ia melakukan itu setiap malam karena sesosok laki-laki yang berasal dari bulan berhasil memikat hatinya dan menjeratnya kedalam manisnya cinta yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Ya kalian tidak salah baca, **laki-laki yang berasal dari bulan** …

Taehyung jatuh cinta dengannya, setiap malam ia menunggu sosok tersebut untuk datang dan menemani malamnya. Beberapa menit kemudian awan bergeser membiarkan bulan bercahaya dengan terangnya, dan Taehyung langsung bangit dari kursi yang ia duduki dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Sebuah cahaya muncul dan bergerak ke arahnya, Taehyung pun memberikan ruang sedikit agar cahaya tersebut bisa mendekat ke arahnya. Kemudian cahaya kecil tersebut berubah menjadi sosok lelaki dengan pakaian serba putih yang berkilau dan menyilaukan matanya sesaat.

Sosok itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta…

Mereka berdua tersenyum kepada satu sama lain. Memandang semua bintang yang terdapat di manik mata masing-masing.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Taehyung" Taehyung mengangguk dan menjatuhkan rokoknya ke lantai balkon dan menginjaknya lalu bergerak mendekat ke arah lelaki di depannya untuk memeluk tubuhnya.

Sang lelaki bulan yang bernama Jungkook pun dengan senang hati menyambut pelukan Taehyung. Tubuh hangat Taehyung membuat kulit dingin Jungkook merasakan sedikit kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Mereka berdua bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu sampai seketika Taehyung terbatuk.

Awalnya hanya batuk ringan, namun batuk itu tidak berhenti dan Taehyung bisa merasakan tenggorokannya terasa begitu sesak, ia tidak dapat bernafas, sesuatu berusaha keluar darinya melewati tenggorokan, Jungkook hanya bisa menatapnya dengan khawatir dan mengusap-usap punggung Taehyung dengan gerakan memutar, berharap batuk Taehyung segera selesai karena di mata Jungkook Taehyung tampak sangat kesakitan.

Sebuah kelopak berwarna putih keluar terus-menerus dari batuk Taehyung di sertai dengan darah pekat. Akhirnya sesuatu sudah keluar dan kini berada di mulutnya, Taehyung pun memasukan jarinya kedalam mulutnya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang memaksa untuk keluar tersebut. Sebuah bunga yang kehilangan 3 kelopaknya berada di mulut Taehyung, dengan tangan gemetar Taehyung menarik bunga itu dan menemukan bahwa tidak hanya bunganyalah yang memaksa keluar dari paru-parunya melewati tenggorokannya melainkan bunga itu juga membawa tangkai yang tidak terlalu panjang bersamanya.

Sesudah bunga beserta tangkai itu keluar dari tubuh Taehyung, darah terus menetes dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya ambruk lemas kedalam pelukan Jungkook. Tidak apa-apa, Jungkook tidak merasakan jijik sedikitpun. Nafas Taehyung tidak beraturan, dahinya berkeringat dan nafasnya terasa sesak.

Keadaan hening untuk sementara, Jungkook memilih untuk diam membiarkan Taehyung mengambil waktunya untuk beristirahat setelah melalui hal mengerikan tadi. Kemudian Taehyung melepas pelukan dirinya dari Jungkook, dan menatap manik gelap itu dengan mata berair.

"Semua ini sudah terlalu parah" Ujar Jungkook sambil mengusap kening Taehyung, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata indah itu sekalian mengusap air mata di mata Taehyung.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menghilangkan bunga itu ?" Jungkook bisa mendengar sendiri kalau suaranya mulai bergetar, melihat manusia yang seharusnya ia jaga setiap malam kesakitan dan tersiksa membuat dirinya turut bersedih.

Taehyung menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah. Jungkook menggerakan mulutnya bertanya 'Kenapa ?' tetapi suara tidak keluar. Suaranya tercekat di dalam tenggorokannya.

"Aku tidak ingin Jungkook, sekali akar bunga ini dicabut dari paru-paruku perasaanku untuk sosok yang kucintai akan menghilang bersamaan dengan akar yang sudah tercabut, aku tidak menginginkan hal itu." Taehung menjawab dengan senyum tersendu yang penah Jungkook lihat.

"Lebih baik seperti itu daripada kau tersiksa seperti ini…Aku tidak bisa melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini" Setetes air mata turun dari mata Jungkook.

"Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan ini menghilang…Aku masih ingin mencintaimu, Kook" Taehyung pun ikut menangis menemani Jungkook yang berusaha mengendalikan air matanya.

"Kau tidak berhak mencintaiku, Tae…Tidak ada gunanya" Taehyung mengelus pipi lembut Taehyung. Taehyung itu sangat rapuh dan Jungkook ditugaskan untuk menjaga Tehyung. Memastikan bahwa Taehyung baik-baik saja Taehyung tertidur dengan nyenyak walau kenyataannya Taehyung terjaga hanya agar bisa bertemu dengannya.

Jungkook sudah berkali-kali melanggar semua peraturan yang ditetapkan oleh sang bulan. Seorang malaikat bulan sepertinya diciptakan untuk mengawasi manusia untuk tertidur dan menjauhkannya dari mimpi buruk, Jungkook melanggarnya, seorang malaikat bulan sepertinya diciptakan untuk tidak berbicara dan tidak pernah bertatap muka dengan manusia yang harus dijaganya, Jungkook melanggarnya, seorang malaikat bulan sepertinya diciptakan untuk tidak memiliki perasaan pada manusia yang harus dijaganya, lagi-lagi Jungkook melanggarnya.

"Siapapun berhak mencintai sesuatu yang mereka cintai Jungkook" Taehyung menjawab dengan suara lirih.

"Tapi aku tidak…Aku tidak ingin kau mati, Tae. Kau mati artinya kau pergi dan kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi" Balas Jungkook sambil membingkai pipi Taehyung dengan tangan dinginnya.

' _Dear Moon, did he miss me ?'_

"Tentu kita bisa bertemu…Kita pasti bisa bertemu"

"Kau tidak mengerti…Kau mati kau pergi ke surga sedangkan aku…Jika semua pelanggaran yang kulakukan diketahui maka aku tidak pergi ke surga sepertimu, aku akan berubah menjadi bintang dan hanya bisa menatap semua malaikat malam melakukan tugasnya…Lebih baik kau hidup dan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku, setidaknya dengan begitu aku masih bisa melihatmu walau kau sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku"

Air mata Taehyung jatuh semakin banyak, ini semua salahnya tidak seharusnya ia mencintai Jungkook yang jelas-jelas bukan seorang manusia.

"Persetan dengan semua peraturan itu, Kook !…Aku tidak mau perasaan ini menghilang !"

"Persetan dengan perasaan itu, Tae !…Aku tidak ingin kau hilang !"

Mereka terdiam, Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook begitupun dengan sebaliknya. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua, hanya pandangan penuh arti yang menemani mereka.

"…Seorang malaikat bulan sepertiku tidak perlu merasakan cinta dan tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta dari manusia sempurna sepertimu…" Jungkook berujar dengan suara lirihnya dan disertai dengan senyum lembut, barulah setelah itu ia mengecup bibir manis Taehyung. Saat Jungkook menjauhkan diri dari mulut Taehyung, Taehyung malah menariknya dan menempelkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir Jungkook, mengajak Jungkook untuk berciuman lebih lama lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka menjauhakn diri.

"Jujur saja, Tae…Setiap malam sang bulan selalu memberitahuku bahwa waktumu semakin sedikit, ia menugaskanku untuk membuatmu tidur nyenyak setiap malam agar bunga sialan itu tidak mengganggu tidurmu dan membuatmu batuk dalam tidurmu."

"Karena itulah, Kook. Aku ingin menikmati setiap jam, menit, detik, yang kupunya untuk selalu berada di dekatmu sebelum aku pergi."

"Tapi jika akar bunga itu diambil kau bisa menikmati setiap detik, menit, dan jam untuk berada dekat denganku tanpa perlu khawatir kalau kau akan mati."

"Menikmati waktu bersamamu walau aku tidak mecintaimu...Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya dirimu saat tahu kalau aku tidak lagi mencintaimu, Kook"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Taehyung. Merasakan nafas hangat Taehyung menerpa wajahnya sebelum yang terakhir kali.

"Lagipula, asap rokok yang kuhirup memperlambat tumbuhnya bunga ini, aku pasti memiliki waktu beberapa bulan lagi, bukan ?"

Jungkook berharap asap rokok yang dibencinya itu berhasil memperlama hidup Taehyung. Tubuh ringkih Taehyung masih ingin ia peluk sepanjang malam.

"Tidak…Besok adalah hari terakhirmu, Tae." Tapi kenyataannya tidak, sang bulan yang agung berkata bahwa Taehyung akan pergi besok hari, ia ingin menikmati kehadiran Taehyung untuk yang terakhir kali.

Taehyung terdiam dengan nafas yang tercekat, ia kembali terbatuk-batuk dan sebuah kelopak bunga keluar dari mulutnya. Kali ini prosesnya tidak terlalu menyakitkan seperti yang pertama tadi, yang keluar dari tenggorokan Taehyung hanya kelopak, bukan bunga beserta tangkainya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita nikmati malam ini sepuas-puasnya…Setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik." Jungkook mengangguk kecil dan membawa Taehyung kembali kedalam ciuman dalamnya.

Taehyung membuatnya merasakan segalanya, ia tidak pernah merasa begitu iba dengan sosok manusia sebelum Taehyung, ia tidak pernah merasa begitu senang dengan sosok manusia lain sebelum Taehyung, ia tidak pernah merasa begitu jatuh cinta pada sosok manusia lain sebelum Taehyung. Taehyung adalah segala pertamanya.

Pertama kali ia merasakan tawa yaitu bersama Taehyung, pertama kali ia merasakan matanya menangis yaitu bersama dengan Taehyung, pertama kali ia merasakan pelukan bersama yaitu dengan Taehyung, pertama kali ia merasakan ciuman yaitu bersama dengan Taehyung, pertama kali ia merasakan jatuh cinta yaitu dengan Taehyung.

Mereka mengahabiskan malam bersama, menikmati setiap detik seakan mala mini tidak akan terjadi lagi dan mala mini memang tidak akan terjadi lagi. Taehyung senang, orang terkahir yang ia lihat sebelum ajalnya adalah sosok yang ia cintai. Namun Jungkook sedih karena mala mini adalah malam di mana ia merasakan semua yang terjadi pertama akan menjadi terakhir. _Hanahaki disease_ merupakan penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan bila sosok yang dicintai sang penderita balik mencintainya atau bila akar dari bunga tersebut dicabut langsung dari paru-paru penderita, seharusnya Taehyung sembuh karena Jungkook juga mencintainya, sayang sekali cinta mereka tidak diterima di dunia maupun oleh sang bulan yang agung, karena itulah Taehyung terus tersiksa dengan penyakit itu.

' _Dear Moon, can I meet him ?'_

Malam tiba, Jungkook tidak melihat Taehyung menunggu di balkonnya seperti biasa. Perasaan tidak enak terus mengacaukan emosinya, ia tahu ini hari terkahir Taehyung dan ia masih belum siap melihat Taehyung terbujur kaku. Perlahan Jungkook masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditinggali Taehyung, ruangan tersebut tampak gelap, dengan perasaan takut Jungkook berjalan ke kamar Taehyung dan melihat sosok yang dicintainya terbujur kaku di kasurnya dengan bunga putih yang muncul dari mulutnya.

Tubuh Taehyung tampak sangat indah namun juga mengerikan, tak hanya bagian mulut yang dimunculi oleh bunga liar, bunga itu seolah memerangkap Taehyung, tangkainya melilit kaki, tangan dan leher Taehyung, semua bagian yang dililiti pun juga di tumbuhi bunga, ia tampak seperti lukisan. Jungkook bisa merasakan kakinya melemas, matanya memanas, ia tidak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Tae…"

Jungkook berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan berlutut di sebelah mayat Taehyung. Taehyung terlihat sangat damai, sampai-sampai Jungkook tak berani menyentuhnya. Jungkook terus menggelengkan kepalanya masih tidak ingin percaya dengan Taehyung yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ujarnya yang setelah itu mengecup kening Taehyung.

Cahaya putih kembali mengelilingi tubuhnya, tubuh Jungkook terangkat dan ia tahu bahwa ia akan dibawa kepada sang bulan yang agung untuk ditanyai tugas apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan semasa Taehyung hidup, dan ia akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sebenar-benarnya…

* * *

Kejadian itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan kini Jungkook hanya sebuah bintang yang terdiam memandangi dari kejauhan tempat yang dulu ditinggali Taehyung. Tempat itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah took bunga, ironis sekali. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook merasakan sesuatu, ia merasa tubuhnya kembali terangkat seperti terkahir kali saat dia di angkat untuk diinterogasi oleh sang bulan yang agung.

Ia bebas bergerak dan dengan kesempatan itu ia bergerak menuju ke balkon yang dulu sering di tempati Taehyung untuk menunggunya. Rupanya bukan hanya dialah cahaya kecil yang bergerak menuju ke tempat tersebut, sebuah cahaya kecil berwarna biru juga ikut bergerak mengikutinya. Saat Jungkook sampai terlebuh dahulu dan berubah menjadi sosok dirinya yang ia rindukan, cahaya itu berhenti di depannya dan berubah menjadi sosok yang ia kenal.

Taehyung…

Ia berdiri di depan Jungkook dengan senyum persegi indah yang Jungkook rindukan. Tak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulut mereka, senyum keduanya merekah dengan lebar dan mereka pun langsung memeluk satu sama lain dengan erat, membisikan kalimat rindu dan cinta yang sudah lama ingin di ucapkan.

"Tae, kau….Bagaimana ?" Jungkook bertanya setelah mereka selesai berpelukan.

"Aku selalu berharap kepada sang bulan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu dan membebaskanmu dari hukuman…Aku sangat merindukanmu"

Taehyung kembali memeluk Jungkook dengan lebih erat. Jungkook senang sang bulan yang agung membebaskannya dari hukuman dan memberikan ijin untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar, ia tidak lagi memakai pakaian serba putih melainkan baby blue begitupun dengan Taehyung. Ia bukan lagi malaikat bulan, melainkan malaikat laut.

"Tae, kau adalah malaikat laut ?"

"Begitupun dengan kau, Kook…Dengan begitu kita bisa bertemu setiap saat, tidak perlu menunggu malam tiba, kita bisa bersama" Jungkook melihat raut bahagia yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

Mereka berdua berpelukan dan berubah menjadi satu cahaya biru yang terbang menuju ke laut bersama dengan pasangan-pasangan lainnya yang berdansa dengan indah menjaga kestabilan ombak laut.

'Dear Moon, i wish we can stay together forever'

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Maaf, aku tahu ini gaje karena jujur aja aku gak punya ide… **rnr juyesoooooooo~**

{XOXO Kimmy}


End file.
